


Girls night in.

by Shitgetapen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Makeover, bitch fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitgetapen/pseuds/Shitgetapen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice wanted nothing more to stay in and eat her weight I saturated fats and maybe possibly get some work done. Marianne has other plans when she turns up at her door, seeing as she brought an instrument on torture with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls night in.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on how male!England has you know his eyebrows growing wild and free, while Fem!England's seem relatively neat.
> 
> This is basically the origin story on her neat brows.

When England opened the door she had hoped it was the curry she’d ordered over 15 minutes ago despite the guaranteed 10 minute delivery. But instead it was the one person she’d have been hoping to avoid maybe for a few days, so maybe just maybe she can get some paper work done before the weekend.

Marianne leant against the wall looking bored as she took a drag from a cigarette, to Alice she looked as if she had come straight from whatever place was unlucky enough to employ her, she was in a close fitting white shirt with few more buttons than necessary undone, (“no wonder she never has any work to do she probably seduces men into doing it for her, slut”) jeans, a blue blazer and the brown lace up heels she tries to convince everyone are comfy when one look at the heel makes you think otherwise but they really are gorgeous (even though Alice wouldn’t admit it, she’d kill for a pair).

“I’m surprised you still know my address” Alice said with a smirk leaning against the door frame, although she wasn’t particularly surprised since this had become a sort of twice a month kind of thing and they’ve both stopped using/believing the excuse of either of them having nothing better to do.

“Oh it was nothing really, I just followed the smell of burning food and desperation and I soon knew where I was”

“Fuck off and unless you have my tika masala you’re not coming any closer... if you do, hand it over then fuck off.” She waited a moment actually expecting her food to be produced from behind her back.

“Can’t I co-“ Alice slammed the door her face before she could finish. She was in no mood for poncey cooking and wasn’t going to stand in the doorway in just her pyjamas any longer. All she wanted was to eat her weight in cholesterol and finish this paper work.

Wandering back into her living room she threw herself back into her sofa, quickly draining the last of her glass of wine and went back to filling out forms and the other mind numbingly boring tasks her job compiled.

It was five minutes till Marianne had broken her way in.

“Bonsoir bookworm!”

“Did I not lock the back door?”

“No. You’re forgetfulness will get you killed in your bed you know”

“I doubt it. Most people know to leave and not take anything when I hold a gun to their head”

“Ah what a shame but that’s ever worked on me”

“Because you’re a sadistic twat”

Alice hadn’t looked up from the progress report she was filling out as she spoke. At the same time the French woman made herself comfortable, kicking off her boots, dropping her jacket on the floor and pulling her hair out of its up-do and letting is fall lightly to her shoulders. Then finally going to the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of wine.

“Are you going to tell me what you want or shall I assume that finally you have realised that I am the better of the both of us and you’ve come to pledge your allegiance to me only for me to shoot you down because to be affiliated with you would be greatest shame to ever happen to this country” Alice shouted to the kitchen.

“Can’t a girl ever spend time with her oldest of friends” grinning as she walked round the corner with a glass of wine in one hand and handbag in the other.

Looking up finally “No, you know you only hang out with me because you’re such a bitch that no one can bear to spend more than five minutes with you.”  
  
“while you of course are drowning in letters meekly requesting friendship and your hand in marriage. ” she mumbled as she set herself down on the sofa.

Alice tuts and pretends not to hear that comment. Only when she looks back down her work, that’s when she hears Marianne beginning to riffle through her handbag. She pretends not to hear that too, after spending time with her long enough she realises sometimes it’s best to leave her alone and maybe she’ll get bored and leave. More often than not she doesn’t but it’s worth a try.

“My you’re quiet tonight, never thought I’d see a French woman with nothing to say. I’m not saying it’s not a god given gift but wow what has it been...  2 minutes and not a word! Ha maybe you have finally come to realise that this is what civilised people do...” Alice trailed off, her tendency to ramble was a curse and she knew it, but that wasn’t what stopped her.

When she turned to look at her (for lack of a better word to describe their relationship) friend she was little more than 2cm from her nose and her expression was very dark, her blue eyes bright and wide with a light that probably only meant trouble. “Let’s trim those caterpillars on your face into shape.”

Alice’s eyes trailed up’s long sleek arm to the tweezers in her hand poised ready to strike at any moment, then snapped back to Marianne’s eyes. “NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!” she shouted with increasing volume and force pushing herself back further into the sofa, emerald eyes wide with undiluted fear trying to get away from the looming French woman.

“Quiet you’ll wake the neighbours. I don’t want them calling the police again”  
  
“That time there was a perfectly decent reason to call the police! It was the time we tried to see who could hold their drink better and then we had that fight and... Will you please get out my face with those?!” It was true in this time Marianne hadn’t moved if anything she had casually been getting closer pretending to listen, while Alice spoke and slowly sank deeper and deeper into the cushions.  
  
“Non. Now don’t run you flat chested mouse. You have such a promising face but it’s ruined with those monstrosities. I can’t wait to finally get my claws into them” as she prowled along the sofa a menacing grin spread across her face till it looked like it would split her face in half which to Alice would be a much more preferable situation although it would been she’d have to buy a new sofa (which would be a pain since she was only just getting used to this one).

Alice began to weigh her options of escape in her mind while she shuffled backwards “left is a wall, right is the coffee table with all my work on and almost guaranteed escape since I can run faster than her but if I go there my work I spent ages organising will go everywhere. That is not an option! Ahead is jumping into the jaws of death... oh dear lord I’m going to die. “

When Marianne had closed the gap to about half what it was the brit threw herself over the arm of the sofa behind her but apparently not quick enough, Marianne lunged forward and grabbed her legs dragging her back onto the sofa and quickly pinning her down and straddling her. The whole orchestra of movements was over in a few moments as if done enough it’s now honed to an art.

Don’t think Alice didn’t put up any fight being pinned down; she kicked, swore, hissed and clawed at the taller and stronger one of the two.  But to no avail, she was as used to a cat fight as she was.

“This is no way to treat a lady fucker. I have carpet burns over my stomach now! And you fucking touched me up... again! Bloody fucking slag.” She shouted ever word as she tried to get her hands lose which were now pinned to her side.

“Lady? What Lady?” She looked around in mock confusion, only to receive glares from beneath her. “Ugh. Comedy is as much as an art form as any architecture. It’s too bad you can’t appreciate either. Now shall we begin?”

Alice eyes widened then her efforts to escape doubled but again she found she was still as trapped as ever. “Quit you’re cowardice and man up or I’ll end up stabbing you in the eye.”

“Oh you’d love that wouldn’t you?”

“I think you already know the answer to that.”

“Get. Off. Me. You. Blood- HOLYFUCKJESUSBOLLOKSCHRISTBITCHSHITFUCKHOLYLORDOFPAIN”

“Oh did I not tell you I’d start. An illiterate bookworm, who knew?” She began cackling and with sick pleasure went back to plucking eyebrows and a whole new wave of profanities burst from Alice (some didn’t even sound like words it was all hisses and spits and throaty shouting).

“I swear to god when we’re done, I’ll rip you’re tits off and cook them and then make you fucking eat them you shitty shitty shit face frog arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgghhhhhhhhhh”

After the first eyebrow Alice was starting to lose it. Her face was red from shouting and her hair was very much dishevelled from her squirming under the taller woman. She hadn’t relented from trying to escape. Though sometime she accepted her defeat and just bit her lip and tried not to look in pain or weakness before going back into a fit of rage and screaming of new insults and threats.

“I have told you too many times I _will_ still stab you in the eye if you keep on like this. Accept you were born for big sister France here to make pretty. Your face is a piece of art, though it’s all well and good it needs some refining and more colour!” She said the last bit with a flourish of tweezers. Not once has she stop smiling even when wrestling to other girl back into submission (which was harder than it sounds) it hadn’t relented. To be in control, to be making something beautiful, and to be putting her favourite English woman through pain, they were some of her favourite things, how could she not smile like a manic?

When the second was done, that’s when Marianne’s grin began to falter. For three reasons. One she would most likely have to run and abandon her belongings so she wouldn’t get attacked and possibly killed. Two she would have to get off Alice, she loved having her under her control and watching her tire herself out over something impossible and shouting so violently about her using a hate specially reserved for her was so cute. Three she realised she would probably never be allowed back after this, and she’ll miss these meetings. But it was worth it.

“Aw you look gorgeous, the French have won again.”

“Again? I don’t believe there was a first time. Now get off and let me tear you apart, then put ice on my brow until they feel like they’re not on fire anymore.”

“No thank you?” Marianne pretended not to hear what Alice had said.

“Like hell you’ll get one. You practically jumped me.”

“Ha like I’d want to jump you of all people. Pyjamas, flat chest, plus you look about 14 with your hair in pigtails like that. Plus love should not be forced upon others, only encouraged with gentle touches.”

“That was no way gentle.”

“Who said it was?”

“The guys at the office say you’re actually quite the romantic”

“Well maybe now with your new look I’ll be hearing about you over the water cooler.”

There perhaps few people who could have such a calm conversation while one is pinning the other down. But feeling as though most of the anger had dissipated Marianne rolled off her onto the sofa thinking to herself “She seems at least a bit thankful now, maybe I can get away without having to eat my boobs. Because to eat her cooking alone would be torture enough” smirking to herself she relaxed for a moment with Alice who was just getting circulation back to her limbs. They sat for a few minutes in silence letting themselves just sink into the thick cushions.

“I’m still going to kill you, you know.” The rather sore English woman was the first to break the silence. “Oh I know” replied the French woman jumping up from the sofa and walking quicker than was maybe necessary, scooping up her handbag and half running to shove her boots into the bag and throw on her jacket “it’s a shame I can’t stay for the fun though.” Alice wasn’t far behind the escaping Marianne and made good distance.

Marianne was running a bit now towards the back door now, having fussed about with her jacket for too long. “You forgot your instrument of human torture” called Alice from a few steps behind brandishing the tweezers. “Keep them” Called the taller just slipping through the back door just dodging the tweezers when they were thrown at her head.

“I won’t use them you know!” Alice called into the garden knowing there was no point pursing her from here, she could never make the fences (legs are far too short) and she she’s not going to run down the street in her pyjama’s (at least not these days). “I know that too” called a voice somewhere from the dark.

She leant against the door frame for a while with her burning face and racing heart and a smirk playing about her face. She’d like to put the heart down to the short chase and the thrill of chasing an ‘enemy’ out her house and the face partly to those two but also to the fact it was still tender from its maiming. But there’s also something else there that’s maybe she just wants to ignore for the minute (or forever).

After letting the fresh wind cool her face she shut the door and looked at her reflexion. She turned her face at a good few angles, until she forced herself to admit she looked better (another thing she would never admit it to anyone else). “I guess I’ll have to get used to this, it won’t take long to grow out though...will it? Oh I don’t know, I just want my curry and more wine. Fucking frenchie coming in and wrecking my work.”

For the rest of the evening Alice tried to look as though she was doing her work as she watched Bridget Jones diary for the 7th time and ate her tika masala which had to be heavily microwaved after being left on the door step for so long (it had come with a sticky note saying ‘I can hear you’re busy have this one on me ;D’ Alice paid it no heed and threw the note in the bin). She ran her finger over her eyebrows almost continuously too and thought of new and creative ways in which she can cause Marianne pain and humiliate her. Eventually she fell asleep on the sofa with a smile playing about her lips and a cool bag on her forehead. 


End file.
